


A Minor Colossal

by angel_in_the_trenchcoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertolt POV, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_the_trenchcoat/pseuds/angel_in_the_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bertolt x Reiner fic in a modern college AU. It will have other plotlines than just their relationship and basically just stupid college student shenanigans. This is my first fic so please go easy on me! XD If you see any spelling, grammatical, etc, errors please let me know in the comments so I can fix it thanks sooooooo much. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giant?

My eyes jolted open and I sat up in bed. I wiped my hair out of my face and looked around. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 3:03am. Damn, I have to get up for class in a few hours and there is no way I'm getting back to sleep. Curse you insomnia. 

I get up as quiet as I can so not to wake my roommate, she's nice and all, but not so much when she is woken before she actually has to get up. Even then, she's not happy with getting up when she does have to. I grab some clothes and tiptoe down the hall to the bathroom and turn on one of the showers. I jump in as quickly as possible in case someone else was to come in. I stay in until the water turns cold, I rush to get dressed to avoid the cold air in the bathroom.

I walk back into the room and look at the clock, 4:13am. I still have a while until class, so I crawl under the covers and grab my laptop. I goof around on social networking sites for about forty five minutes before opening the new writing program I had installed on my computer last week and began to write. I wrote for several hours until my alarm went off at 7:00. I stretched my arms and legs, noticing that one of my legs was asleep for sitting still for so long. I set my laptop down on the stand next to my bed and got up for some breakfast. I walked over to the small fridge in the corner of the dorm and grabbed the box of pre-cooked bacon, it's a bit more expensive than the uncooked kind, but it's cheaper than buying an electric skillet, plus I find that this tastes better anyway.  
   
I glance over to see my roommate sitting up in her bed "Good morning" I say while turning around to heat up the bacon in the microwave. "Want some?" She groans and ignores my question, she then disappears down the hall, probably to the bathrooms. I throw a couple extra slices on the plate for her, just in case. She walks back in before the timer on the microwave goes off. "Hey Annie?" I say without turning around, I grab the plate and sit at the small table on the other side of the room. I look up and see that her hair is no longer sticking up in all different directions, and that she's wearing her usual white sweatshirt. "Yes Bertholdt?" She asked dryly, her expression unchanging. "Why are you so short?" I asked, not able to contain my laughter."I don't know, why was I roomed with the fucking jolly green giant?" I blushed and looked away. Okay so yes, I am over six feet at 6'4 , but Annie is only 5'1 so the height gap is pretty drastic.  
"Well that's not very nice." I teased. She glared over at me "It wasn't mean to be nice ass hat." Although she seems cruel, she means well and has been my friend for many years now.

We met sophomore year at Maria high school. The first words out of her mouth were "Holy shit, are you a giant?" I was a lot more shy back then, so I just shook my head awkwardly and walked away. She continued to follow me for another week, pestering me about my height and constantly asking "How the hell can someone as big as you be so shy? I mean it's not like you can hide."

  Eventually I got used to her tormenting and the topic of our conversations drifted away from my freakish stature. We then both decided to go to the same small college called Rose University. We applied for the same dorm and ended up getting our request, Rose allows different sex roommates. I'm not sure that's such a great idea, but I don't like Annie in that kind of way, so it didn't matter much for us.


	2. Gentle Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introductions! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one a bit longer. Sorry for not posting as often as I'd like to..

After lounging in the dorm room for a few more minutes I decided to get up and go find my friends who had the same morning classes as me.

I checked the clock before I left. I've got about 25 minutes before I have to be to class. I stepped out into the hall and knocked on the door across from mine. I heard some grumbling and a few soft footsteps before the door opened and I saw smiling Marco and a scowling Jean standing behind him. " Good morning Bertholdt! Excuse jeans poor attitude. He definitely isn't a morning person." Marco said with a huge grin. 

"Well, good morning Marco, Jean." Jean's scowl deepened as he growled. "Yeah, well my morning would be a lot better if I wasn't surruonded by smiling idiots!" Marco turned around the face Jean and poked his face. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot!" This caused Jean's expression to lighten and he actually smiled as we watched Marco skip down the hall to Reiner and Connie's room. He knocked on the door and called out ti Reiner, since Connie had a different class first thing. When Jean and I reached the door Jean yelled "Come on asshat! If you make us late I'm gonna beat you sensless!" A few seconds later there was a loud thud behind the door followed by a string of curses. 

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Reiner , who looked as happy to be awake as Jean. "Shut your trap Jean" He said, pushing through us and walking down the hall. I quickly caught up due to my long strides. "Don't seem so thrilled to see us." I joked. He slapped my arm and we continued walking down the hall. Jean and Marco caught up to us eventually. We all went to the same highschool so me and my group of friends all decided to go to the same college, since it was close to home and fairly cheap. There were others in our group, but too many of us to possibly be in the same class. So all of our time together was at lunch and out of school.

We reached the classroom on time, surprisingly. I enjoy learning and reading and most of the things that have to do with school, except for having to speak to the class for presentations and answer questions in class. I dreaded being called on, I was really only comfortable around my friends. And it took me weeks to get to say more than three words around them. I dragged myself through a few more classes before it was finally lunch time and we met up with the rest of our friends. Christa ran up and jumped on my back. I yelped in surprise. "Hi Bertl!" I glanced at Ymir and mouthed "Help!" She walked over and pulled a laughing Christa off my back, carying her to the lunch table. "Thank you Ymir. Christa, why do you insist on jumping on me every time?" I said, shaking my head and laughing. "Well , I mean you're just so tall I can't help it!" She said between giggles. "Okay well, I'm going to get my lunch. Please, no one else jump on me." I said, walking towards the lunchline.

I finally got my lunch and went and sat down between Armin and Reiner. "Hey Bertholdt, how are your classes?" Armin asked "They're okay I guess. Kinda easy, but I'm not too fond of the teachers calling on me whenever." Armin nodded "Maybe you should apply for some higher level classes? You are very intelligent Bertholdt." I grinned "Thanks Armin." I turned to see Eren and Jean getting into it again. I watched for a second before standing up to intervene before it got too out of hand. I walked over and got between them and grabbed them both by the collar. "Stop." I said in a calm voice. Although they know I really am what you'd call a gentle giant, being this size allows me to be intimidating when I need to be. It really comes in handy. They both squirmed out of my grasp and went to sit down without causing any more problems the rest of lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, I'll get a routine eventually. XD


End file.
